vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porphyrion (Riordanverse)
Summary Porphyrion is the leader of the Giants spawned by Gaea to overthrow the Olympians after they deposed the Titans. Created to battle Zeus, he was only defeated by the combined force of the King of Gods and his demigod son. After Kronos' second defeat, Porphyrion was revived by his mother once again in the present day to lay waste to Olympus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 6-C Name: Porphyrion, "King of Giants" Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Male Classification: King of Giants, Bane of Zeus/Jupiter, Gaea's Son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Transmutation (Was only defeated by a direct strike from the Master Bolt and resisted Zeus's other attempts to defeat him) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Was born to depose of and replace Zeus, could fight him on even footing and was only defeated by the intervention of one of Zeus's children) | At least Island level (Backhanded Percy Jackson "like a pesky fly". Is "scarier and more ripped" than Enceladus. Far stronger than demigods) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Could bat Percy away before he could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Is the strongest of the giants, and is the bane of Zeus.) | At least Class E (Far stronger than demigods) Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Island Class Durability: Large Star level, Giant immortality makes him difficult to kill | At least Island level (Withstood blows from Zeus and only took minor wounds from Jason even in his weakened form, thought this is likely due to he can only be killed by a god and a demigod working together) Stamina: Godly (Should have as much stamina as the gods themselves) Range: Tens of Kilometers with spear / Planetary with Gaea's aid. Standard Equipment: A six meter-long spear Intelligence: As a being made to match Zeus, the King of Gods and a mighty warrior, Prophyrion is a skilled warrior, being powerful enough to easily match several demigods at once in his weakened form and leaving veterans like Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, who defeated members of the Titans, uncertain of their chances of victory. He is also pragmatic enough to know when he's beaten, retreating to regain his full power when Hera attempted to obliterate him with the use of her True Form. However, he is insufferably arrogant and a traditionalist, insisting that the Giants take on their designated foes alone rather than fight together. Weaknesses: Porphyrion is very self-confident and arrogant due to his position as one of the leaders of the Titans. Key: Full power | Weakened Notes: The idea that only a god and a demigod may defeat him is likely a No Limits Fallacy, and it's far more likely that any sufficiently powerful character would be able to defeat him. The Percy Jackson deities don't create constellations by materializing entirely new stars, but by increasing the luminosity of existing stars, hence their current rating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Giants Category:Warriors Category:Monsters Category:Tier 5